


I Have To Tell You Something (And It’s Not Good)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Told You I'd Love You Forever [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Retirement, Sese and Iker being married, Surprise Ending, transfer rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker has to tell Sergio something bad....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Honey, I'm Going To Porto?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paddymadridista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddymadridista/gifts).



> Not based on anything other than the Casillas going to Porto rumours (or truth? I'm confused)
> 
> Also imagine that Martín and Sergio Jr is about 5 years old while this takes place now... (Confusing I know)

Iker walked through the front door of his and Sergio’s flat, throwing his jacket in a corner, frustrated. How would he ever be able to tell Sese about his talk with Perez?  
He would be devastated. 

After 25 years in white, his time at Bernadeau is over and he had no idea how he could tell the love of his life, his husband of 4 years that he was moving 5 hours away from him?

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and walked into the living room. 

Sergio was sleeping on the couch with the tv showing some old match they had played together. The closer Iker got, the clearer the dried tears on Sergio’s cheeks became.

He must have heard the rumours at Valdebebas about his transfer. 

Sure enough, the minute Sese woke up, he demanded that Iker should tell him that it was fake. That he didn’t have to lose him to Porto of all clubs in Europe.

“Please tell me it’s just a rumour!!!” He screamed with tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Sese, it wasn’t my decision!!” Iker desperately tried to argue with his husband.

“So it’s true!? You are leaving us!?” Sergio was shaking with anger and fear at this point. 

“I swear I didn’t want to!! Sese you have to believe me I have no choice in this. It’s all Perez’ fault!! He doesn’t like me and you know it!!” 

“YOU COULD HAVE RETIRED HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT!?” Sergio broke down sobbing. How would he ever survive in Madrid without Iker? He wasn’t just his husband, but his best friend, his Capitán and the sole reason that Real had become what it is. 

“Sese, you know I can’t do that… I love you so much, but I can’t retire yet… I love being a goalkeeper too much to let it go yet…” 

“YOU LOVE FOOTBALL MORE THAN YOU LOVE ME!? MORE THAN YOU LOVE OUR SON!?”

“Wait, what? Sese, what are you on about? We don’t have a son? Well I mean we both have sons but not one that’s only ours. And you know I love you more than anything!!” Iker looked at his husband confused and a little scared.

“They called this morning during your meeting with Perez… We got a baby boy… But you are leaving and I can’t do this on my own… I have Junior and I, I …. I can’t do this without you….” He started hyperventilating and crying even more.  
Iker walked to Sergio and pulled him into a hug.

“We are going to have a baby?” Iker asked silently and felt his heart beat faster when Sergio whispered yes. 

Picking up his phone, he dialled a familiar number. “Perez? Yes, it’s Casillas. I’m not going anywhere! You can’t sell me, because I am retiring!! You can stick your contract right up your rear end!! GOODBYE YOU STUCK UP OLD GRIT!!!!” He hung up and looked at his beautiful husband. How could he ever even think about leaving him alone in Madrid? 

Sergio looked up with tears still streaming down his beautiful and slightly puffy cheeks. 

“Did you just call Florentino Perez, president of Real Madrid, a ‘stuck up old grit’?” he had a small smile playing at his lips. 

“I never wanted to go to Porto anyways!”

 

\-----2 weeks later-----

 

“Look at his little hands and his eyes!! Isn’t he perfect, Iker?” Sergio was beaming at him while holding their tiny new-born son in his tattooed arms. 

“Yes he is, love. The boys will be here to meet their brother in a couple of minutes.” 

“What should we call him? He needs a name before the boys come over!!”

“Hmmm… What about Unai René?”

“We are not naming him after our brothers!!” 

“Okay how about Jesé then? You know because he is the Real Madrid angel?”

“That is not a bad idea!! How about Jesé Luka Ramos Casillas?”

“THAT IS PERFECT!!”


	2. Boys, Meet Your Brother! But Careful He Is Not A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martín and Sergio Junior meets Jesé... Also introducing more characters....

“Hello? Anyone home?” Marcelo’s voice rang out from the front door. He had been so kind, to pick up Martín and Junior from their mothers, so Iker and Sergio had more time to Jesé. 

“In the living room Marce!!” Iker yelled back from where they were sitting on the couch. 

Not even a second later, the two hyperactive five year olds ran into the room and jumped on the couch. 

“Careful boys!!! Your brother is not a toy, he is fragile!!” Iker said in his stern voice. 

“Sorry Papi…” the boys mumbled and looked at the baby.

“Daddy, can I hold him?” Junior asked Sergio, with his best puppy eyes.

“Of course, Cariño!! Just be careful, okay?” He handed his youngest son to Junior and watched the smile light up on the kid’s face.

“Thank you so much for picking them up, Marce!!” Iker said as he stood up and walked towards the doorway, where his friend was standing. 

“No problem, Capitán. Have you decided what to call him yet?” He smiled and looked over at where Sergio and the boys were sitting with the baby boy.

“Actually we have… Would you like to meet Jesé Luka Ramos Casillas?”

“Ramos Casillas? So you are the mother now, huh?” Marcelo laughed. According to the Spanish name customs, the first last name of a kid is the father’s first last name and the second one is the mother’s first last name. So technically, he was, but they didn’t care about that. 

“I guess so. You want to meet him or not?”

“Of course I do!! Did you seriously name him after Jesé and my husband?” Marcelo laughed as they moved closer to the couch.

“Yeah because then he is named after two amazing Real Legends.”

“Why not call him Raúl or Guti? They are more of a legend than Jesé and Lukita.”

“Yeah but this way he is named after his godfather’s husband and Jesé…” Iker smirked slyly at Marcelo.

“Wait what?” Marcelo looked confused. 

“What my husband is trying to say is that we were hoping you’d be the godfather of our son.” Sergio answered as he stood up to hug his friend.

“Me? You trust me enough for that?”

“You and Luka is the best fathers we know, so who would be better than you?” 

“Wow… Thank you so much…” Marcelo beamed at them. 

They all sat down on the couch and talked for a bit and before they knew it, it was dinnertime. 

“Marce, why don’t call your husband and get him to come and have dinner with us?” Iker asked as Marcelo’s phone beeped for the 10th time. 

Marcelo nodded and walked into the kitchen to call Luka. 

“We are so lucky to have friends like them, aren’t we?” Sergio asked as he snuggled into Iker’s side. 

“Yes, yes we are.”

“CAREFUL HE IS NOT A TOY!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I have no idea what this story is... But it's official... IKER IS LEAVING US.... Why Perez, why?


	3. Maybe I Don’t Want To Leave EVER!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka comes over and gets surprising news out of Iker.

When Luka arrived half an hour later with food, the three boys had already passed out in their beds. It wasn’t late, but much had happened that day, and they were all tired. 

Sitting down at the dinner table, Iker and Luka started to set the table while their husbands were chatting in the living room.

“So you are really going to retire?” Luka asked with a smile.

“I guess so. I mean I love football more than anything, I just love Sergio more! I can’t leave him here on his own with a kid while I move 5 and a half hours away…” Iker sighed. He really wasn’t ready to give up on his career, but if it meant keeping Sese and Jesé plus seeing Martín more often, it was more than worth it. Besides he could always find something else to keep him busy. Like learning how to knit or to speak a new language.

“What happens now then? Are you gonna be Sese’s house wife or?” Luka laughed.

“No I’m thinking about getting my manager licence, so I can still be in Real in some way, shape or form.” 

“Really?” a voice said. 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while…” Iker smiled at the floor. Sergio walked up to him and pulled him in to a hug. 

“Have I told you I love you today?” Sergio leaned in and kissed Iker sweetly on the cheek.

“Yes only about a thousand or so times. But let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

Marcelo was standing next to Luka with his arms around his waist. They really did make a cute couple. 

Sitting down and digging in to the food, the subject of baby Jesé’s christening came up. 

“So have you decided on a name and who’s going to be the godparents yet?” Luka asked. Nobody had told him anything except the first name of the baby.

“Well we have actually…” Iker started slowly.

“Tell me!!!” Luka begged with his big Croatian puppy eyes. 

“He is gonna be called Jesé Luka Ramos Casillas because that way he is named after the Real Madrid angel and his godfather.” Sergio explained with his mouth full of food.

“Jesé is going to the godfather?” Luka asked confused.

“Sese, don’t talk with food in your mouth! No Luka, you and Marcelo are!” Iker smiled brightly as his words became clear to Luka.

“You picked us? Out of the entire team and all of your friends, you trust us with your son if anything happens to you?” Luka asked baffled.

“Well Marcelo is already the godfather of Sergio Jr, and you are of Martín, so we thought you’d be the best option. Besides you guys are the best parents we know and there are no one I trust more with my kids than the two of you!!” Iker said truthfully.

“Well maybe Fabio, but I wouldn’t trust his husband with my kids… He would just dress them up like him… And no way in hell is my kids gonna look as ridiculous as him…” Sergio added with his signature smirk.

“Hmm I wouldn’t say that too loudly, Sese dear.” Marcelo said. “Cris has better style than you and besides. Have you forgotten the long hair and weird outfits era, because we certainly haven’t!!”

“Shhhh we are not talking about that…” Sergio blushed and looked down.

A couple of hours, a lot of talking and laughing, and 16 glasses of wine later, Luka and Marcelo said goodbye, and left hand in hand with each other. 

“Did you mean it?” Sergio asked as they stood in the doorway, waving goodbye, arms around each other. 

“Mean what?” Iker asked as Sergio laid his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“That you would try to get a manager licence so you could stay in Real? Stay with me?” he looked up at his husband and saw tiny tears forming in his eyes.

“Of course I meant it. Perez wants me out more than anything, but guess what; maybe I don’t ever want to leave. I want to stay with you and with Real until I die, and he can’t stop me that easy!” 

"I love you, Iker Casillas Fernandez!!!" Sergio reached a hand up to pull Iker closer to him, and kissed him so passionately, he didn't even notice the tiny boys giggling behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter in this story... Not really that organised but just a piece of my mind and some other things that appeared when I found out that Iker is leaving... Okay now I shall go sob in a corner and figure out how to watch Real Madrid matches from now on....


End file.
